1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a battery protection circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers, are being widely distributed. Accordingly, improved batteries for supplying electric power to operate portable electronic devices are being actively developed.
A battery is provided as a battery pack with a protection circuit that controls charging/discharging of the battery. In the battery pack, defects may occur in the battery or the protection circuit during a charging or discharging process, and thus the protection circuit includes various tools for stably controlling the charging and discharging of the battery.